Why do we fight
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Jessica clashes with Linda. Title by GillianKearneyfan
1. Chapter 1

Jessica couldn't believe what she'd been called to with Adam and how vicious this girl who done it was, the school called her parents up as well. Jessica and Adam entered the head masters office to also see James and Elizabeth Andrews.

"Look sir there must be a mistake I, yes I know Freya can be a pain but she'd never stab anyone", Elizabeth said.

Adam and Jessica looked at each other.

"She doesn't bring anything to school other than her dinner ticket", James continued trying to defend his twelve year old daughter.

Freya was called in, she had tears streaming down her face and walked up to her comforting parents and hugged her mum. Adam and Jessica gave disgusting looks to Freya as she walked by. The head teacher started talking to Freya but Freya kept crying.

"Look these tears even say she hasn't done anything", Elizabeth said.

"Amelia Anderson says different", The head replied.

"Your daughters just a cow", Adam replied.

These words were making Freya feel worse. As it went on Adam and Jessica went up Holby to visit Amelia while Freya was suspended until two weeks time.

Jessica walked passed Linda barging her making her drop the patients folder, she looked at Jessica before picking the notes back up, she didn't understand why Jessica had done that she thought they were friends, Tess came over to help seeing what had happened.

"You alright", Tess asked.

"No, I thought me and Jess were friends", Linda replied.

Tess gave Linda her sympathetic smile before walking off again. Visiting time was over so Jessica stormed over to Linda.

"I dunno what I've done to upset you", Linda said.

"You sister is an animal", Adam replied.

"No she isn't all my sisters are beautiful", Linda answered.

"Aww the ugliest thinks everyone's beautiful", Jessica replied before leaving.

Linda felt really hurt she wanted to cry but had to attend to a patient. She walked in and Zoe could see something was wrong, she took Linda to the side and she started asking her what was wrong, Linda didn't answer but a tear fell instead. Zoe took Linda into a massive hug.

"No darling don't cry", Zoe said to Linda.

Jessica and Linda hadn't seen each other in three years so Linda couldn't understand what she had done wrong. Zoe took Linda to her office and sat her down. Linda continued to cry.

"Come on cheer up", Zoe said.

"I want my first ever friend back", Linda cried.

Zoe gave Linda a glass of water.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jessica and Adam went to visit Amelia, as soon as they walked in Amelia turned around not to face her mum and step dad. Adam and Jessica were concerned so Jessica took Amelia's hand.

"What ever it is I won't be angry", Jessica said.

"Freya never stabbed me it was an older boy called Mike in year ten who stabbed me,I had gotten involved with him I'm his ex girlfriend, I just had a silly little fight with Freya over Freya's hair as its greasy, I never meant for her to get in serious trouble or be suspended, I could have gotten her expelled from school. I'm so sorry mum", Amelia said before bursting into tears.

Jessica and Adam were both shocked, they couldn't believe Amelia would have lied over something like that. Jessica hugged Amelia tight. After the visit Adam and Jessica went to James and Elizabeth. Linda opened the door and just stared at Jessica before walking off. Elizabeth came to the door.

"I honestly don't believe you, you blame an innocent twelve year old and then take your anger out on my second child by calling her ugly, no one calls any of my three babies ugly Denise, Linda and little Freya are all beautiful", Elizabeth said.

"We've came to say sorry, Amelia told us that Freya never stabbed her and I'd like to say sorry to Linda", Jessica said.

"GIRLS DUMB AND DUMBER WANT TO SAY SORRY", Elizabeth shouted.

Denise, Linda and Freya all came out.

"Im sorry I called you an animal, a cow, viscous cow and a bitch behind your back", Adam said to Freya.

"Linda I was angry I never meant to hurt you, I took my anger out on you I'm so so so sorry", Jessica said.

Linda hugged Jessica and then went upstairs and then came back down really excited.

"Look one, two, three, three babies", Linda said looking at her growing stomach.

Jessica smiled as her and Adam had to go. She sat in the car and looked worried.

"Jess you alright", Adam asked.

"What if I pushed her, I could have killed one of her babies a life", Jessica said.

"But you didn't", Adam replied.

"I pushed her a little", Jessica replied.

Adam hugged his wife before they drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia was discharged and able to come home from hospital. She sat on the sofa as Adam and Jessica started cooking. Lucas, Aaron and Lacey walked in to sit with their big sister, Lacey had missed the way Amelia does her bunches and Aaron wanted to tell her all about school as Aaron is five and Lacey is two. Lacey's shoulder length dark brown hair had grown a little bit. Lacey climbed onto Lucas while Aaron sat next to Amelia. Aaron looks more like Jessica and Lacey looks like Adam. In the kitchen Adam and Jessica were talking.

"I think we should invite the Andrews over for dinner", Jessica said.

"Good idea", Adam replied.

"So that's you, me, Amelia, Lucas, Aaron, Lacey, James, Elizabeth, Denise, Linda, Freya, Britney and Joe so that's thirteen people", Jessica said.

"Lacey only has a little chicken, pudding, carrots cut up roast potato and cauliflower", Adam replied.

Jessica rang them up so they came round early with a present.

"Here a box of chocolates for you*, Elizabeth said holding Freya's hand.

Amelia came out and Freya hid behind Elizabeth.

"Freya I'm sorry", Amelia said.

"She's cried herself to sleep", Britney replied.

"So did Linda the other day", Denise replied.

"Okay girls that's enough", Elizabeth said.

They all took a seat and Lacey looked at Linda's tummy, she looked very confused and then looked at Jessica.

"Mummy why she very fat", Lacey asked.

"Lacey that's rude and auntie Linda's going to be a mummy", Jessica explained.

Lacey smiled and sat next to Linda. Amelia took Freya to her room where they made up. They started playing with bratz dolls and Lucas took Joe to his bedroom. Jessica and Adam continued to cook the dinner. Once they had finished they laid it out on the table and everhe table. everyone came to sit round the table. Adam put what Lacey usually eats on her plate and then everyone helped themselves.

"How many puddings can we have", Joe asked.

"Two", Jessica replied.

Britney got two for herself and two for Joe, Denise done the same for Linda and Freya.

"Your kids really do look after each other", Jessica said.

"I know", Elizabeth replied.

Everyone dug in to there food.


	4. Chapter 4

Five months later Linda's triplets arrived with Jessica as her birthing partner. Linda had given birth to two boys and a girl and was crying from all the pain.

"They are all beautiful", Jessica said.

"I bet your twins will be", Linda replied.

"I'm seven months gone well seven and a half", Jessica replied.

Linda's triplets were brought back and weighed. Linda picked up the baby girl and hugged her as she was crying. Jessica picked up the nearest baby boy to her.

"What you going to name them", Jessica asked.

"Henry and Charles because I like them and Jessica after a good friend", Linda replied.

Jessica was nearly in tears after having a baby named after her. A day later Linda could go home and she took Henry, Charles and Jessica with her. Three weeks later Jessica gave birth to her twin girls with Linda and Adam by her side.

"Adam you can choose the oldest twin's name", Jessica said.

"Ok I choose Avril", Adam replied.

"That's lovely Im naming this one Linda because Linda named her daughter Jessica", Jessica replied.

Linda smiled.

"Thank you", Linda replied

A week later Jessica took Avril and Linda home to meet their older sisters and brothers. Lacey wasn't happy that she wasn't the youngest and threw a tantrum. Adam picked her up and put her in her room.

"Lacey you have to be quiet Avril and Linda are only a week old, ok", Adam said.

"Ok daddy", Lacey replied.

"Good girl", Adam replied.


	5. Chapter 5

A few years later Henry, Charles, Jessica, Avril and Linda had started school. Jessica and Linda were best friends Jessica and Linda couldn't get over how Jessica has blonde hair and Linda has dark brown like them. They were just like them.


End file.
